


Mothers' Day

by frogs_of_war



Series: In Trouble [2]
Category: Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Catboys, Children, College, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, University, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogs_of_war/pseuds/frogs_of_war
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would Jay be offended if Jay got him a Mother's Day present?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers' Day

Jay stopped outside the Student Union and sighed over the Mothers Day decorations. Should he? Would Jade be offended to get a Mothers Day gift? He was beautifully male, but then so were most of the “mothers” on campus.

Jay walked slowly home. Vido looked up in surprise then grinned. “I thought it might be Jade.”

Vido whipped the towel off the box he was wrapping.

Jay rubbed Vido’s neck. “What’s that?”

“Jade’s Mother’s Day present.”

The box wasn’t very big.

“What are you getting him? Do you know if he even wants a Mothers Day present?”

Vido grinned. “He’ll want this. It’s a new phone with a great camera that will take pictures worthy of our boy.”

Jade had complained about his phone’s camera. He’d take pictures of VJ all day long if he had a good camera. “He’ll like that. What should I get him?”

“What do you want to get him?”

A gift like Vido’s was perfect. Jay couldn’t think of anything else Jade wanted.

“A car?” Jade had gotten his driving permit then license while carrying VJ. The mobility and independence had made him happy even though family, school, doctors, and parks were all within easy walking distance. 

“Doesn’t he already have one?”

“I guess.” The car was Jay’s mother’s. His parents “stepped” where they wanted to be, which was like walking, but without any of the middle. Maman only used the car when going grocery shopping. All the stepping back and forth to get the bags was tiring. She took Jade with her most of the time so he could practice driving.

Jay, like his father, hadn’t bothered to learn. He’d taught himself to step when he was four, so he’d long stopped popping between places. He liked the fresh air and the sounds of campus and walked almost everywhere now.

Vido had never gotten the chance to learn to drive. But Jay had taught him to step, so that was all good.

“But what else can I get him?”

Vido put his hand over Jay’s. “What do you _want_ to get him?”

 

Jay walked over and flopped onto the couch. “I don’t know what he wants.”

“What do _you_ want?”

“Aren’t flowers and chocolate traditional? Or is that for Valentines?”

Vido leaned over the back of the couch. “Both, I think. Plus a card and maybe a balloon.”

Jay closed his eyes. “What if he doesn’t like being called a mother?”

“Have you asked him?”

“No, but…”

“Ask him.”

“But I want it to be a surprise.”

Vido laughed then sighed. He was so disgustedly handsome when he thought Jay was being childish. “Do you want me to ask him?”

“Yes. No…”

Vido touched Jay’s cheek. “He’ll like whatever you get him.”

Jay shrugged. Or as much as he could shrug without getting up.

The door opened. “You’ll never guess what VJ learned today.”

Vido was standing, so he got to Jade first and took the naked baby off Jade’s hip. “I see he learned to shift.”

Jay took Jade’s bag and set it on a chair.

Vido lifted VJ over his head. “My clever boy. You’re so cute.”

VJ giggled. He was adorable. In human form he had a thick thatch of dark hair. His skin was darker than Vido’s or Jade’s and lighter than Jay’s. But Jay had been lighter as a baby too.

And his eyes were blue like Jade’s. Hopefully when Vido had kittens one would have his green eyes. Jay enjoyed seeing his lovers in his children as much as he liked seeing himself.

He needed to visit his parents and show off his boy now that they could compare him to others in the family.

Jay wrapped his arms around Jade and they watched Vido make VJ laugh.

Jay’s family was adorable.

“As you can see, he mastered the change.” Jade leaned against Jay. “But only one way. I have to trick him to change back. But he learned something else too.”

Jade touches VJ’s nose.

“During physics, we were blowing bubbles out on the lawn and VJ decided he needed one. When they bubbles wouldn’t come to him, he made some of his own.” Jade grinned wide. VJ grabbed his hand and stuck Jade’s finger in his mouth.

Jay leaned against Jade’s back. “That’s the Persian wizard in him.”

Jade frowned. “The kittens Vido and I have together will feel slow in comparison to their siblings.”

Vido finally passed Jay the baby and puled Jade against him. “All our babies will be special. I want to carry you kittens as well as Jay’s.”

Vido always knew the right thing to say.

Baby VJ grabbed Jay’s hair and stuffed it in his mouth. Jay changed his hair to make it slicker and slid it from VJ’s fat fingers. He’d learned to do this when his sister was tiny.

VJ giggled and grabbed more hair. Jay covered his face in kissed then laid him on the carpet. VJ frowned. Jay laid on the floor, bumped noses, and scooted back. “Come to Baba.”

VJ put his hands and knees against the floor but didn’t lift his belly. He flailed a bit, like he was trying to swim, and frowned. That had to be frustrating. He’d been crawling as a kitten since before his eyes opened. Jay leaned forward again. VJ grabbed a handful of hair. Jay gently slid it from his grasp.

Vido and Jade sat down beside them. Vido ran his fingers down Jay’s back. “Jade, what are you getting your moms?”

“Mumsey is getting flowers and for Mom a book. They don’t like me spending a lot on them. On Father’s Day, I get them something to share like a board game or movie.” Jade played with a lock of Jay’s hair. “We do both. They are both my mothers - and even though Mom technically fathered me, only getting her presents for Fathers Day would be pretty unfair. I have queer parents. We don’t have to obey anyone else’s rules.”

“But you won’t mind,” Vido slid his hand under Jay’s shirt. “presents?”

“Anything you give me,” Jade ran a finger along the shell of Jay’s ear. He must mean the plural you. “Will be prefect. Nap time.”

He put his hand on VJ’s back and shifted, forcing VJ to shift. Vido leaped out of his clothes and chased the two around the room.

His family.

VJ tired quickly. He’d used a lot of power today between shifting and the bubbles.

Vido carried him to his little nest on the floor then jumped on the bed shifted to man.

So handsome.

Jay laid the toy he’d warmed next to VJ. Jade nosed it closer. VJ pulled it against his belly. He was going to need siblings soon.

Jay turned to the bed where his handsome men waited for him. He doffed his clothes and cuddled in. Vido’s fingers played along Jay’s treasure trail and Jade kissed Jay’s neck. Jade grabbed Vido’s hand. “Next Mothers Day I don’t want to be the only one getting presents.”

Vido grinned. “I’m game if you are. Jay?”

Jay pressed his hips against Vito’s thigh. “You still want one after seeing what VJ can do?”

“I want your kitten more than ever. And Jade’s. You can make that happen?”

Jay would make sure it would.


End file.
